Regret
by cloudsclear
Summary: "bahkan jika tubuhmu adalah satu-satunya yang kau miliki, maka kau harus tetap menyerahkannya padaku, because all about you is mine" kim jongin, BoyxBoy/KAISOO/oneshoot/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 preview

Regret

 _preview_

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

 _Ada banyak hal didunia ini yang membuat orang menangis, tapi bagiku, semua itu adalah kebahagiaan_

 _Namaku kai_

 _Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku beli didunia ini_

 _Mereka menyebutku monster._

.

.

.

 _Bulir air matanya seperti berlian bagiku. Kamu adalah yang terahir do kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamu menjual segalanya padaku, termasuk harga dirimu._

.

.

.

Give me review please,,,,

-cloudsclear


	2. Chapter 2 story

**REGRET**

Kaisoo ‖ BoyXBoy ‖ Romance/ Hurt ‖ M ‖ Oneshoot

Typos

 _Ada banyak hal didunia ini yang membuat orang menangis, tapi bagiku, semua itu adalah kebahagiaan_

 _Namaku kim jongin_

 _Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku beli didunia ini_

 _Mereka menyebutku monster._

.

.

.

Ketukan palu di meja hijau menandakan keputusan final sebuah hukuman terhadap pidana. Semua orang bersorak, mencaci sang penerima hukuman. Lelaki mungil di bangku paling depan berurai air mata. Tatapan benci semua orang mengarah padanya karena anggapan darah terdakwa mengalir ditubuhnya. Tangan-tangan menyakitinya, memukul bahkan menjambak. Ia pasrah, hanya mengandalkan dua petugas yang berusaha membawanya keluar.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum puas. Bulir air matanya seperti berlian bagiku. Kamu adalah yang terahir do kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamu menjual segalanya padaku, termasuk harga dirimu.

.

.

.

-Regret-

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

'Ting'

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia mendongak sedikit. Melihat lelaki mungil bermata _owl_ melangkah masuk kedalam lift. Lelaki itu berdiri didepannya, menekan angka 20 sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Tidak ada orang lain disana. Hanya mereka berdua.

Mata tajam pemuda ber _hoodie_ itu terus menyusuri tiap detail anggota tubuh lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

15

16

17

18

19

Pemuda ber _hoodie_ itu mendekati lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Sangat dekat.

'fuuhhh'

udara hangat menerpa telinga kiri lelaki mungil itu, menyebabkannya memerah seketika. Lelaki mungil itu spontan memegang telinganya dan dengan cepat menoleh pemuda dibelakangnya.

Sepasang iris tajam penuh kebencian dibalik _hoodie_ hitamnya.

'Ting'

Pintu lift terbuka.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

Empat orang pemuda berteriak menyebut sebuah nama. Dan lelaki mungil itu segera keluar dari lift bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka tertawa lepas penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka tak sadar jika sepasang iris tajam dibelakang mereka terus memperhatikan.

"park chanyeol, byun baekhyun, oh sehun, xi luhan dan ,,, do kyungsoo,,, silahkan kalian tertawa saat ini, tapi aku telah bersumpah demi kakakku, kalian tidak akan bahagia!"

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia kyung!" ucap baekhyun setelah mencicipi jus jeruk lewat sedotannya.

Kelima remaja itu tengah berada di kantin sekolah saat ini.

"siapa?"

"lelaki yang tadi, yang di lift bersamamu" sahut luhan

"memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa?" kyungsoo bingung

"namanya kai, dia murid baru, dia akan sekelas denganmu, tapi,,,, dia Cuma si miskin, dia tidak pantas bergaul dengan kita, apalagi dengan adik kami ynag paling berprestasi ini,,," jelas baekhyun panjang dan mengahirinya dengan mencubit pipi gembil kyungsoo.

"apa dia murid beasiswa?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"yup!" luhan menjawab singkat.

"tapi, , , aku belum pernah mendengar namanya, aku juga penerima beasiswa" lagi-lagi kyungsoo berucap masih penasaran.

"sudahlah jangan pikirkan sampah seperti dia, buang-buang waktu!" kali ini oh sehun bersuara, menghentikan topik pembicaraan tentang kai.

.

.

.

 _ **Kai pov.**_

Aku diam. Pura-pura tuli dan buta. Tapi aku tau kelakuan kalian semua. Caci maki dan gunjingan yang setiap harinya keluar dari mulut sampah kalian. Tatapan jijik dan meremehkan dari mata mengerikan itu.

Hyung? Beginikah kehidupanmu dulu?

Aku tidak pernah mengeluh karena terlahir miskin. Ibu dan kakakku selalu mengajarkannku untuk bersyukur. Mereka mengajarkan untuk selalu berdoa, meminta yang terbaik kepada tuhan. Karena itu aku selalu berdoa, meminta semua padaNya.

Tapi aku tau, tidak ada yang akan berubah jika tidak ada usaha.

 _ **Kai pov end**_

.

.

.

"guys, kalian masih ingat siswa bernama kim junmyeon?" tanya chanyeol pada gengnya

"ah, , , pria berkaca mata itu, kudengar dia menghilang dan tidak ditemukan!" jawab luhan enteng.

" memang kenapa, jagi?" tanya baekhyun pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"ada kabar kalau dia ternyata bunuh diri" ucap chanyeol sedikit berbisik

"ah, really?" luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"darimana kamu dapat kabar itu?" sehun balik bertanya

"itu tidak penting, aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya"

"waeyo?"

"bukankah kita selalu membulinya?" jawab chanyeol

"iya sih,,, sudahlah semua sudah berlalu, untuk apa memikirkan sampah seperti dia!" lagi- oh sehun menambahkan dengan nada entengnya.

'BRAKK!'

Sontak keempat pemuda itu menoleh menuju sumber suara yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut, tidak hanya mereka, tetapi seluruh manusia yang ada di kantin itu.

Dia kai, yang tiba-tiba membalik sebuah meja, entah apa alasannya. Membuat seluruh nampan makan siang serta isinya berantakan. Semua orang mentapnya kesal. Cibiran dan gunjingan halus mulai terdengar. Tetapi lelaki tan itu tidak peduli. Ia fokus pada empat pemuda yang sebelumnya membahas tentang kim junmyeon. Matanya menatap tajam, sebelum ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan semua kekacauan yang disebabkannya.

"ahh! Dia pasti sudah gila!" oh sehun yang pertama kali bersuara diantara geng itu.

"haruskah kita memberinya pelajaran juga?" lanjut luhan

"tidak perlu, dia hanya junior kita, bukan anak prestasi juga, aku tidak peduli dengan dia!" kali ini chanyeol berucap

"ahh,,, poor baby kyungie harus sekelas dengan sampah itu,,,," tambah baekhyun.

.

.

.

-Regret-

.

.

.

" _hari ini angin berhembus begitu menyejukkan,_

 _Kamu berdiri disana_

 _Memakai kemeja biru_

 _dibawah langit biru_

 _Diatas rerumputan hijau,_

 _Senyuman manis itu,_

 _Tatapan lembut itu,_

 _Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu,_

 _Entah bagaimana harus kuungkapkan,_

 _Detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba menggila,_

 _Kamu lelaki dengan telinga memerah,_

 _Mendekatlah, aku menyukaimu! "_

'plok-plok'

Pria botak itu memulai mememberikan tepuk tangannya begitu kai selesai dengan puisinya. Dan tanpa sadar semua orang dikelas itu ikut terpesona dengan karya sastranya.

"kamu sedang jatuh cinta? " tanya sang guru

"tidak! " jawab kai dingin

"lalu untuk siapa puisi itu? "

"ini bukan karyaku, "

"ohh,,, " suara kecewa dari pria pengajar sastra dan juga semua kepala yang ada diruangan itu.

Mereka mulai menyinyir kembali, membicarakan si miskin yang tak punya jiwa seni. Lelaki tan itu mendengar semuanya.

"ini karya seorang lelaki bernama kim junmyeon, seorang lelaki yang menulis ribuan puisi hanya karena satu orang" Ucapnya kemudian, menjelaskan pemilik puisi itu.

"kamu mengenalnya? Kurasa dia tidak asing? "

Kai memberikan tatapan tajam pada semua orang yang ada disana. Sebelum melirik sang guru.

"aku hanya menemukannya di perpustakaan" ucapnya lalu kembali duduk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik lelaki yang baru saja kembali dari depan. Ia adalah teman sebangkunya. Tapi ia terlihat dingin, bahkan keduanya belum bertukar ucapan sama sekali sejak merela duduk sebangku.

Hingga pelajaran berahir lelaki tan itu hanya menunduk bersembunyi dibalik _hoodie_ nya. Seolah malas dengan keadaan sekitar. Sebaliknya lelaki bermata _owl_ itu tak sedetikpun beralih dari pengamatan pada teman sebangkunya.

"hei, namaku,,, "

"do kyungsoo! " potong kai dingin

"ah, kamu sudah tau, , , , hm, , , ku kira tadi kamu menulis puisi, kenapa justru membaca karya orang lain? " kyungsoo mencoba akrab.

"kamu ingin tau puisiku? "

"dengan senang hati , jika aku boleh membacanya! " kyungsoo antusias

Lelaki dingin itu kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas di hadapan kyungsoo. Membuat lelaki mungil itu dengan semangat meraihnya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, tak lebih dari dua detik lelaki bermata _owl_ itu kecewa dengan apa yang dibacanya.

' _DO KYUNGSOO, AKU MEMBENCIMU! '_ tulis kai.

.

.

.

"hei, hei anak miskin! "

Segerombol teman-teman yang lain tiba-tiba mendatangi bangku mereka, lebih tepatnya lelaki ber _hoodie_ itu.

"hei, miskin, ini itu kelas, lepas _hoodie_ kumalmu ini! Dasar menjijikkan! " ucap jongkook, sambil menarik _hoodie_ kai kasar.

"uwaa, , , lihat! Ternyata rambutnya panjang! Hahaha!" sahut yang lain,

"gunduli saja dia! Hahahaha" yang lain bersahut lagi.

"bukankah, tadi dia membaca puisi yang sangat bagus, , , hemh! Dia pasti sangat bersemangat sekali dalam bidang sastra, , , kalau begitu buat dia seperti pria botak itu! Hahaha! " tambah yang lain.

.

.

.

Tangan tangan kasar itu mulai menyakiti tubuh lelaki tan. Memukul, menjambak, dan mulut mereka terus mencaci tiada henti. Kai sebenarnya tidak diam, dia berusaha melawan , nempertahankan dirinya, tapi mereka terlalu banyak.

Perlahan ia pasrah. Membiarkan mereka menyakiti tubuhnya. Tetapi mata elangnya terus menatap tajam satu persatu pemilik tangan yang menyakitinya.

Bagaimana si lelaki bermata _owl_? Lelaki itu hanya berdiri, melihat. Sejak dulu lelaki mungil itu tak pernah terlibat hal seperti ini. Ia memang tidak mau terlibat dan memilih untuk menghindar.

Helaian rambut hitam itu terus jatuh ke lantai. Ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Sementara yang lain terus menggunduli kepala lelaki tan itu.

Lelaki tan itu menggeram, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia melirik lelaki bermata _owl_ yang masih diam berdiri, melihatnya diperlakukan semena-mena.

"kyungsoo! " suara chanyeol dari pintu. Dan lelaki itu segera pergi menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya.

Ekor mata kai terus melirik tajam kearah lima laki-laki yang berdiri dipintu. Mereka melihatnya disakiti tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Bukan tujuan kai untuk berahir menjadi bahan bulian di sekolah _elite_ ini. Tetapi keadaan yang menjerumuskannya. Ia berhenti dari sekolah atletnya yang teramat mahal dan menggantikan kakaknya yang telah tiada untuk menerima beasiswa disebuah sekolah _elite_ seni.

Kai pernah menjadi seorang yang periang, tetapi itu dulu, sebelum ia kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya. Ayahnya telah meninggal sejak ia masih bayi, menyebabkan ibunya harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kakaknya. Tetapi belum lama ini, tuhan seolah mengujinya kembali, ibu dan kakaknya mengorbankan dirinya pada rentenir untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Kai tentu merasa sangat bersalah dan gagal, karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan kedua orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Bukan hanya itu, setelah kepergian kakaknya kai baru tau jika hidup kakaknya sangat sulit. Ia membaca semua tulisan harian pemuda bernama kim junmyeon itu. Pemuda itu menjadi bahan bulian di sekolahnya karena berasal dari keluarga miskin, selain itu kakaknya ternyata juga menyimpan cinta kepada seorang lelaki bernama do kyungsoo.

Kai sakit hati, ketika tau bahwa pemuda itu tidak membalas perasaan kakaknya. Bahkan kim junmyeon telah menuliskan ratusan puisi hanya tentang pemuda bernama do kyungsoo itu.

Karena itulah, saat ini ia berada di sekolah _elite_ ini. Hanya berbekal menggantikan beasiswa yang diterima oleh kakaknya, ia berencana membalas semua orang yang telah menyakiti kakaknya termasuk do kyungsoo, penyebab kakaknya patah hati.

Tetapi, tidak semua yang ia bayangkan berjalan seperti rencananya. Sekali lagi kai sadar, jika menjadi berkuasa disekolah _elite_ ini tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, apalagi dengan latar belakang serta status sosialnya. Dan, disinilah ia berahir, tidak hanya menggantikan kakaknya menerima beasiswa, tetapi ia juga menggantikan kakaknya sebagai bahan bulian.

Cacian sudah seperti nyanyian baginya, pukulan pun sudah tidak terasa menyakitkan ditubuhnya, ia terlalu sering mendapatkannya. Tapi tekad kai begitu kuat, ia tidak menyerah, ia masih mencari cara bagaimana agar dirinya bisa membalas semua perlakuan mereka pada kakaknya dulu. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian lelaki tan itu, do kyungsoo – lelaki mungil itu tidak pernah sekalipun ikut membulinya, ia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Tetapi justru itu semakin membuat kai kesal, tatapan lelaki mungil itu sungguh membuat sebuah perasaan yang aneh di dadanya.

.

.

.

-regret-

.

.

.

'BRAAKK! '

kai menutup pintu lokernya keras. Melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia sedikit menggeram. Wajahnya lebam, bibirnya sedikit robek karena pukulan, begitu juga pelipisnya yang nengeluarkan sedikit darah karena terbentur dilantai. Kejadian itu bukan tanpa alasan, pagi ini – saat jam olahraga, seperti biasa mereka membulinya lagi hanya karena ia tak mau mengambil bola yang keluar lapangan.

Ini keterlaluan. Memang. Tapi lelaki tan itu tak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka memiliki jumlah yang banyak, sementara dirinya hanya sendiri. Ia kalah, sudah pasti.

"k-kai ssi, , , " sapa kyungsoo ragu pada kai.

Lelaki tan itu menoleh tajam, menemukan sepasang mata bulat nan jernih menatapnya. Kai tau itu bukan tatapan mengasihani, tapi kepedulian. Namun perasaan bencinya pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini, menutup hatinya. Ia membenci do kyungsoo.

"gwenchana? " cicit kyungsoo. Kai tetap diam.

"ka–kamu harus ke UKS, kening dan bibirmu terluka, , , "lanjut kyungsoo memberanikan diri, ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pelipis lelaki tan itu.

'SRET'

Belum sempat tangannya menggapai luka itu, sebuah tangan lain meraih tangannya cepat, menariknya kasar. Ya, kai menarik kyungsoo, memaksanya berjalan cepat mengikuti dirinya.

Keduanya masuk kedalam toilet, dan kai menguncinya. Selanjutnya, lelaki itu menyudutkan yang lebih mungil ke dinding. Kai memukul dinding toilet keras, tepat disamping kiri kepala namja mungil itu, membuatnya seketika tersentak takut dan memejamkan matanya.

"UKS?! untuk apa aku kesana?! " ucap kai dingin

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya, dan ia baru menyadari jika wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan milik kai.

"ka-kamu terluka, kai, , , " jawab kyungsoo bergetar. Kedua tangannya meremas kain celananya, menahan rasa takutnya.

"kamu tau, luka ini tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ada disini, !" ucap kai sembari menunjuk dadanya.

"rasanya sangat sakit, dan kamu tidak akan pernah tau itu, jadi – jangan mencoba bersikap sok baik padaku, karena aku tau, kamu sama saja dengan mereka, kamu hanya mengasihaniku! "

"aniya, , , kamu salah! Aku ingin berteman dengan kamu, " kyungsoo memberanikan diri berucap.

"teman?! Hemh! Untuk apa? Untuk menjadikanku budakmu! " kai masih berucap dingin

"aniya, , , aku tidak pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu, aku, , , "

"kamu tidak takut berteman denganku? Aku si miskin yang tak bermoral, mereka menyebutku seperti itu, jika kamu berteman denganku, maka kamu akan kehilangan mereka semua, "

"aku akan berteman denganmu dan aku tidak akan kehilangan mereka, " kyungsoo mulai berani berucap.

Ucapan lelaki mungil itu sungguh diluar ekpektasi kai. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki mungil itu justru nekat mendekatinya, meskipun kai berusaha menunjukkan sisi buruknya. Ia jadi teringat ucapan kakaknya dulu.

 _"ada hal yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kalimat tentangnya, , , dia berbeda!"_.

.

.

.

Tanpa kai sadari, kyungsoo mulai bergerak, menyeka sedikit darah yang menghiasi pelipis lelaki di hadapannya dengan sapu tangan, lalu dengan lembut ia menempelkan sebuah plester luka disana.

Pandangan keduanya sempat bertemu sesaat, tetapi kyungsoo segera berpaling dan melanjutkan aksinya. Sementara kai masih tak bergeming dan matanya menelusuri tajam lelaki dihadapannya.

Tangan mungil itu mulai menyentuh luka dibibir sexy kai. Aman pelan, dan hati-hati, mengusapnya dengan saputangan. Kai mulai merasakan perih, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Jemari kyungsoo tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya beberapa kali, menimbukan sebuah sensasi pada lelaki tan itu.

Kai segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat, lalu sekali lagi mendorong tubuh kyungsoo hingga terbentur dinding. Kai menghimpitnya, mengeluarkan aura dominan yang tidak bisa ditangani lelaki yang lebih mungil.

Perlahan kai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga lelaki mungil dalam himpitannya.

"jangan berani menyentuhku! Atau kamu akan tau akibatnya! " bisik kai seduktif.

Kai tau tubuh kyungsoo menegang, dan ia berusaha menjauhkan telinganya, tapi itu tujuan kai yang sebenarnya. Ia memastikan bahwa lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini adalah lelaki yang membuat saudaranya tergila-gila. Maka, kai menahan kepala kyungsoo, terus berbisik sambil menyentuh telinga lelaki itu dengan bibirnya.

"dia– , menderita karenamu! ", kai mencuri sebuah kecupan dibelakang telinga lelaki yang di himpitnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak gusar menahan sesuatu. Tetapi tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding lelaki didepannya, kekuatannya pun tak sebanding, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kai semakin menghimpitnya, meletakkan salah satu kakinya diantara kedua kaki lelaki mungil itu.

"dan kau salah! – mencoba mendekatiku! Karena aku sangat membencimu! Jadi– biar kuberi kau pelajaran berharga! " lanjut kai, semakin membuat kyungsoo bergidik.

Sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba membungkam mulut kyungsoo rapat. Dan sebuah tangan lain mulai bergerak melepas ikat pinggang lelaki mungil itu.

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut, ia mencoba menghentikan jongin yang berusaha membuka celananya . Tetapi, entah kenapa begitu sulit. Teman sebangkunya itu, terus menang. Hingga celana itu sudah terbuka, dan kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan besar menelusup dibalik celana dalamnya.

Tangan kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan tangan jongin yang sudah menggenggam miliknya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata jongin, ia menatap – memohon agar lelaki tan itu melepaskannya, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketakutan yang sangat tersirat dimatanya. Tapi lelaki tan itu justru tersenyum menakutkan.

Detik berikutnya, kyungsoo memejamkan erat matanya, menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Kai meremas kuat miliknya dalam genggamannya. Ada sensasi yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja itu sangat menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya terkunci.

Kai masih melanjutkan aksinya, menyiksa lelaki mungil itu pada bagian paling privasi setiap laki-laki. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tunggu– itu berasal dari dirinya. Miliknya tiba-tiba saja mulai mengeras.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo seketika merosot ke lantai. Dengan bergetar ia segera mengancingkan celananya kembali.

Keduanya bertemu pandang lagi. Sorot mata pemuda tan itu masih dingin, sementara pemuda yang lebih mungil, sudah berlinang air mata. Ia menatap kai, sesaat sebelum ahirnya berlari keluar dari bilik toilet meninggalkan kai sendiri.

.

.

.

Kai membasuh wajahnya didepan wastafel. Menangkap bayangan dirinya pada cermin yang berhias bulir-bulir air. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah lembar kain kecil didepannya. Sapu tangan milik lelaki mungil itu. Ada bekas darah disana, tentu bekas darah dari lukanya sendiri. Ia teringat bagaimana lelaki mungil itu berusaha membantunya. Sebuah plaster luka yang menempel di pelipisnya menjadi bukti nyata yang tertinggal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada setitik rasa bersalah yang muncul ketika gambaran mata berair milik lelaki mungil itu muncul dalam ingatannya.

 _Matamu bulat_

 _Matamu indah_

 _Aku sangat menyukainya_

 _Aku tenggelam ketika kamu menatapku_

 _Seolah kamu menyeretku masuk , terjebak disana_

 _Tapi aku menyukainya,_

 _Aku tidak menyesal_

 _Tetapi, ketika sepasang indera pengelihatanmu berlinang,_

 _Memproduksi benda cair yang disebut air mata,_

 _Aku terluka, bahkan sangat sakit hanya dengan melihatnya_

 _Katakan padaku sesuatu yang dapat menghentikannya_

 _Apapun itu, aku rela melakukannya_

 _Bahkan jika harus kujual semua yang kumiliki,_

 _Akan ku lakukan jika memang itu mampu menghentikan aliran air matamu_

 _Mengembalikan senyuman dibibir merahmu,_

 _"_ hyung, kenapa kau begitu mencintainya, , ,' ucap jongin dalam hatinya.

-regret -

Semenjak hari itu ada yang berubah dalam keseharian kai. Bukan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti membulinya, tetapi ini hanya tentang seseorang saja. Lelaki mungil itu, teman sebangkunya, atau sekarang menjadi mantan teman sebangkunya, karena sejak kejadian ditoilet itu, lelaki itu tidak lagi duduk disebelahnya.

Ini bahkan sudah seminggu lebih, sekalipun lelaki mungil itu tak pernah meliriknya, apalagi bertemu pandang dengan kai. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Entah mengapa kai merasakan itu. Tiba-tiba semuanya terputar kembali, meskipun lelaki itu tampak tak peduli, biasanya saat kai dibuli, lelaki itu diam-diam memanggil guru, atau terkadang lelaki mungil itu mengajaknya berbicara, sekedar basa-basi tentang pelajaran ataupun ajakan makan siang. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada lagi sikap seperti itu, lelaki mungil itu sudah benar-benar tidak peduli.

Kali ini muncul rasa menyesal tiba-tiba pada diri kai, mengapa ia terlalu mengacuhkannya saat itu. Kai bahkan sadar, lelaki itu tidak mempunyai salah apapun pada dirinya, tapi tetap saja egonya mengalahkan rasa kepeduliannya. Kai menahan diri, ia membuat benteng kokoh agar tekadnya tidak runtuh , ia harus membalas dendam.

.

.

.

Sore itu, kyungsoo bertugas membersihkan kolam renang. Ini bukan hukuman, kyungsoo hanya menawarkan diri sebab pagi tadi ia tidak bisa mengikuti olahraga renang, karena kakinya yang sedang kram cukup lama.

"kyung, kamu yakin bisa pulang sendiri? " tanya baekhyun yang masih senantiasa menemani kyungsoo merapikan arena kolam renang sekolah.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah, , , maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai selesai, chanyeol mengajakku kencan hari ini, !"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, , , aku baik-baik saja! Pergilah, lagipula ini hampir selesai kok! "

", , , oke, , , jaga diri kamu ya!, hyung benar-benar hawatir, sejak kamu tidak mau cerita kenapa telingamu memerah hari itu, hyung jadi curiga, , , kamu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu! "

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya, ia menoleh menatap baekhyun.

"gwenchana hyung, , , aku tidak punya rahasia apapun, hyung kan tau jika telingaku ini sensitif"

"iya, dan hyung juga tau, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat telingamu jadi memerah begitu! "

Kali ini kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia memilih untuk tetap menyembunyikan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama kai saat itu.

"baiklah kalau kamu masih tidak mau cerita, hyung pulang dulu ya, , , cepat selesaikan, ini sudah sore, segeralah pulang dan belajar, kamu tidak ada acara kan hari ini!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "aku akan mengunjungi ahjumma dirumah sakit!"

"kamu masih bersikeras merawatnya? "

"aku sudah berjanji, hyung, ahjumma tidak punya siapapun lagi, , , "

"baiklah hati-hati, kalau kamu butuh jemputan, telpon hyung, atau chanyeol, sehun juga luhan, arraseo? "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu baekhyun segera beranjak, melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil itu segera berlanjut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.19 pm. Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas lega sambil mulai membereskan peralatannya, meletakkannya kembali di gudang.

'BYURRRR! '

sangat jelas kyungsoo mendengar suara sesuatu terjebur kedalam kolam. Ia mempercepat merapikan peralatannya dan segera berlari keluar, menuju kolam. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan benda disana. Air Kolam itu masih tampak tenang. Perlahan kyungsoo terus mendekat, semakin dekat, ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Hingga mata bulatnya membelalak seketika, ada gelembung udara disana, ditengah kolam. Berikutnya kyungsoo menemukan siluet seseorang didasar kolam. Ia terikat, dan mencoba membebaskan diri.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, kyungsoo melompat ke kolam, menuju sosok didasar kolam. Semakin dekat ia bisa melihat siapa sosok itu. Dia kai, mantan teman sebangkunya, orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu melecehkannya.

Tapi kyungsoo bukan lelaki yang menyimpan dendam. Apalagi melihat situasi kai saat ini. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun, ia segera membawa tubuh kai ke permukaan air, membawanya menepi hingga dengan susah payah menaikkannya ke tepi kolam.

Kyungsoo terbatuk, akibat ia juga meminum air dan menahan nafasnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, lelaki terikat yang berada dihadapannya saat inilah yang menjadi prioritasnya.

Kai juga terbatuk-batuk, ia hampir tidak sadar diri, tapi saat ini ia berusaha untuk menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen. Ia mulai merasakan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya lepas, kemudian ia menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya berada di hadapannya.

"kai, kai, gwenchana? " tanya kyungsoo begitu hawatir

"kamu bisa mendengarku?" tanya kyungsoo lagi bingung karena kai hanya diam menatapnya.

Kyungsoo semakin panik, karena kai masih diam. Ia segera beranjak, berlari menuju pintu keluar aula kolam. Berharap bisa menemukan bantuan.

'klek! Klek! '

Tetapi pintu itu terkunci. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut.

"hai, , , tolong! Ada orang diluar sana?" teriak kyungsoo

"tolong! Buka pintunya!, ada yang terluka disini! Tolong! " kyungsoo masih berusaha.

"berhentilah! " ucap kai dingin, kyungsoo seketika menoleh, mendapati lelaki tan itu sudah terduduk.

"tidak ada orang diluar sana, mereka sengaja mengunci pintunya!"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia mulai melangkah mendekati kai. Menatap lelaki tan itu hawatir.

"mereka sengaja melakukannya padamu? Ini keterlaluan, kamu harus bilang pada guru, kamu bisa saja, , , bisa saja, , , " kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya

"bagaimana jika tidak ada orang disini, mereka sungguh keterlaluan! Jangan diam saja kai! Kamu harus bertindak! " lanjut kyungsoo lagi

"kenapa kamu menolongku?, kenapa tidak kamu biarkan saja aku tenggelam? Bukankah kamu membenciku? Aku sudah melecehkanmu hari itu! " jongin berucap dingin.

Bukannya kesal atau marah, kyungsoo justru semakin mendekati lelaki tan itu.

"kai-ya, lenganmu berdarah! , , , ottokhe? " ucap kyungsoo lagi-lagi dengan nada hawatir sembari berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan lelaki dihadapannya.

Inilah yang tidak terduga. Sikap namja mungil itu sungguh diluar ekspektasi kai. Inikah yang membuat kakaknya sangat mengagumi namja dihadapannya ini. Selama ini kai tidak percaya dengan ketulusan atau kepedulian, tetapi hari ini, , , namja kecil bernama do kyungsoo, telah membuka matanya, memaksa fikirannya meyakini bahwa ketulusan dan kepedulian tanpa pamrih itu ada.

Sementara kyungsoo yang panik sendiri, sipemilik luka justru menatap lekat lelaki dihadapannya. Semakin kai memperhatikan sosoknya, ia semakin tau mengapa kakaknya begitu mengagumi sosok do kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu fitur wajah yang luar biasa hingga menciptakan visual teramat menawan. Tampan sekaligus cantik menjadi satu. Matanya menyorotkan kepribadiannya yang jujur. layaknya sosok bayi, raut wajahnya begitu polos dan innocent. Lalu bibir merah itu, , ,

 _'bibirmu merah_

 _Berbentuk hati_

 _Sangat menawan_

 _Membuatku bermimpi_

 _Untuk memilikinya._

 _Aku bisa menulis ribuan kata_

 _Teruntai jadi kalimat yang beragam_

 _Hanya untuk mendeskripsikan_

 _Milikmu yang merah dan menggoda_

 _Siapa yang beruntung?_

 _Kuharap aku?_

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _Bisakah?_

 _Bolehkah? '_

"bahkan dia hanya bisa mengaguminya, dasar bodoh kau hyung! " monolog kai lirih. Sebelum tiba-tiba ia menarik krah kyungsoo cepat, membuat namja mungil itu otomatis jatuh diatas tubuh kai. Jarak wajah mereka sangat kritis. Namja kecil itu memunculkan ekspresi terkejut, pastinya, , , tetapi bagi kai itu justru menggemaskan. Lelaki tan itu bersmirk, semakin mengikis jarak mereka, hingga hidung keduanya saat ini sudah bersentuhan.

"biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu hyung! "

Lalu kai benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Mempertemukan kedua bibir tebal. Keterkejutan namja mungil itu semakin bertambah, hingga ia tidak tau cara mengontrol tubuhnya yang saat ini seakan pasrah dibawah kendali kai.

Belum selesai, kai tiba-tiba mendorong lelaki mungil itu masuk kedalam kolam bersama dirinya. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut dibawah air. entah apa itu, tetapi kai seolah menemukan ekstasi pada bibir itu. Sungguh menyenangkan dan adiktif. Ciuman sepihak itu, tentu hanya kai yang menikmatinya. Sementara lelaki lain, sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri, karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis diparu-parunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kai ahirnya juga melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia kembali kepermukaan, lalu segera menepi.

Kai mengibaskan rambutnya, sambil sesekali memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengeluarkan air dari telinganya.

Sejenak ia mengawasi permukaan air kolam. Tetapi lelaki mungil itu tidak muncul.

Kai hanya mendecih, lalu mulai beranjak, berjalan menjauhi kolam. Tepat didepan pintu keluar, kai kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu belum muncul juga.

Kai sempat ragu sejenak, tapi ahirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil itu tidak sadarkan diri. Nafas kai memburu, ia panik saat ini. Beberapa kali kai mencoba memompa dadanya, memberikan bantuan pernafasan melalui mulutnya. Mencoba menyadarkan lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu.

Fikirannya benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia menyesal dengan tindakannya. Meskipun tadi ia hanya mencoba untuk menakuti lelaki mungil itu, tetapi kejadian ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Kai bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada teman sekelasnya ini.

Rasa bersalah meliputi kai saat ini. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia terus memberikan bantuan pernafasan berkali-kali, mencoba menyadarkan lelaki mungil itu. Hingga ahirnya, , ,

"uhuk! Uhuk! "

Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, lelaki mungil itu tersadar, ia mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dan mengambil oksigen sebanyaknya.

Setidaknya saat ini Kai bernafas lega, ia masih menatap kyungsoo yang terbaring.

Tapi bisikan negatif kembali menghampiri pikirannya. Kebenciannya kembali muncul. Entah sebesar apa, tapi kai tidak ingin terlalu peduli, ia tidak ingin semua tekadnya runtuh hanya karena perasaan bersalahnya.

Ia berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan pria mungil itu.

Tak tanggung-tanggung kai mendobrak pintu yang terkunci itu, kemudian melenggang keluar begitu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil pakaian di loker, berganti dengan pakaian kering, kai berencana untuk segera pulang. Tetapi lagi, keraguan datang. Fikirannya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar tubuhnya pun sulit mengikuti fikirannya.

Ia kembali ke aula kolam renang. Berjalan perlahan memasukinya. Tidak lama kai menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Lelaki mungil itu masih disana. Ditepi kolam. Badannya menggigil, dan wajahnya pucat. Ia juga terlihat mulai susah bernafas.

Kai bisa saja pergi, tapi kali ini, hatinya lebih keras berteriak. Ia peduli.

Sekali lagi, pertahanan kai runtuh. Ia mendekati lelaki yang hampir hipotermia itu. Bagaiamapun kai pernah sekolah atlet. Sedikit banyak ia tau tentang keadaan seseorang.

Kai membawa kyungsoo menjauh dari kolam, menuju dekat dinding. Ia melepas semua pakaian basah lelaki itu. Ini adalah hal wajar yang dilakukan untuk seorang yang terkena hipotermia, karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah kehangatan.

Kai berlari kesana kemari, mencari seuatu yang bisa dipakai kyungsoo. Nihil, tidak ada satu pakaian pun disana, bahkan handuk juga tidak ada.

Tidak ada pilihan, kai meraih gorden besar jendela, menariknya keras, hingga terlepas. Lalu memakainya untuk membungkus tubuh telanjang kyungsoo.

Berikutnya lelaki tan itu, menggendong kyungsoo, membawanya ke ruang uks.

Sial.

Ruang uks juga terkunci. Kai ingin mendobraknya juga, tetapi keadaan lengannya yang terluka tidak memungkinkannya. Karena ia sudah mendobrak pintu juga sebelumnya.

Kai ahirnya hanya duduk didepan pintu uks, dengan kyungsoo dipangkuannya.

Pemuda tan itu mendekap tubuh gemetar si lelaki mungil. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan.

Entah berapa lama, tapi nafas kyungsoo mulai teratur dan ia tertidur.

Ketika membuka matanya, lelaki mungil menemukan wajah kai tepat dihadapannya. Menatapnya dingin. Seketika kyungsoo melompat, saat menyadari dirinya berada dipangkuan kai.

Tetapi gorden tebal yang membalut tubuhnya membuatnya terpeleset hingga tersungkur dilantai. Saat itulah dirinya sadar jika tubuhnya telah telanjang, dan gorden itu penyelamatnya.

Kyungsoo mengingat semua yang telah dialaminya, ia bahkan ingat saat kai kembali untuk menolongnya ketika ia — kyungsoo memang tidak sepenuhnya pingsan.

Perlahan kyungsoo menatap kai yang masih menatapnya juga.

"ka-kamshahamnida, , , sudah menolongku! "

"kita impas! "

Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak yakin apa maksudnya 'impas' disini, karena bagaimamapun, kai lah yang membuatnya seperti ini, meski pada ahirnya ia juga yang menolongnya.

Kai beranjak berdiri, mulai melangkah meninggalkan kyungsoo. Tetapi ia terhenti saat merasakan seseorang menahan kakinya. Itu kyungsoo, yang menarik ujung celana kai.

"kai, kakiku masih kram, bi– bisakah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, ini sudah gelap di sekolah, a–aku ta–takut! " kyungsoo memohon.

"setidaknya, tolong bantu aku sampai keluar halaman sekolah,! " lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo jelas tidak mengerti, jalan fikiran lelaki tan yang saat ini justru sedang memijat kakinya yang kram. Baru tadi, lelaki itu mencoba mencelakakannya, tetapi sekarang ia justru berubah menjadi sosok pahlawan.

"jangan berfikir aku akan baik padamu setelah ini, karena aku masih tetap membencimu, aku hanya akan baik padamu malam ini, karena kamu sudah menolongku! " ucap kai dingin

"berdirilah! "

Perlahan kyungsoo menuruti perintah kai, ia mulai berdiri dan bisa merasakan kakinya sudah membaik.

"tunggu disini! " ucap kai lagi lalu pergi.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah jaket ber _hoodie_ dan sebuah sandal, lalu melemparkannya pada kyungsoo.

"pakailah! Ini hampir tengah malam, ayo segera pulang, atau kita akan ketinggalan semua bis"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia segera memakai barang yang diberikan kai.

Kini kyungsoo telah memakai jaket yang membuat tubuh kecilnya seolah tenggelam, bahkan panjangnya sampai pertengahan pahanya.

Kai menatap sekilas lelaki mungil yang tampak lebih menggemaskan saat ini.

"kai, aku tidak punya celana, , , "

"kau pikir aku punya, sudahlah tidak apa, lagian itu sudah cukup menutupi privasimu, – siapa juga yang akan tertarik dengan lelaki kecil sepertimu! " ucap kai, kemudian segera melangkah.

.

.

.

Keduanya menaiki bis. Entah apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang tetapi, malam itu bis sangat penuh. Kai hanya menemukan sebuah tempat duduk, dan kali ini ia tidak berniat baik. Ia mengambil tempat duduk itu, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih mungil berdiri diantara kerumunan nanusia yang semakin penuh, seiring bertambahnya penumpang pada setiap pemberhentian.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali bergerak gusar, ada tangan nakal disana. Perlahan mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh paha dalam lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo mencoba terus menghindar, tapi tempat dimana ia berdiri tidak memungkinkan. Ia ahirnya pasrah, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai bukannya tidak tau, ia melihat, tapi belum bertindak. Beberapa lelaki disamping kyungsoo, terlihat jelas terus mengamati kaki putih telanjang milik lelaki mungil itu. Dan tangan mereka terus bergerilya bergantian.

Entah kenapa kai muak.

Ia menekan tombol, tanda berhenti. Lelaki tan itu berdiri, menarik kyungsoo untuk menggantikan duduk ditempatnya.

"hati-hati! " ucapnya lalu turun dari bis.

Kai meregangkan ototnya sejenak sebelum mulai berjalan menuju flat murah tempat tinggalnya.

Samar, tapi kai yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"apa lagi? " ucap kai dingin, saat menemukan kyungsoo berada dibelakangnya, mengikutinya.

"maaf, mereka—, , , aku takut! Bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk dikatakan saat aku sampai rumah! "

"kamu fikir aku akan mengizinkamu? "

"kamu bilang akan baik padaku malam ini, "

", , , "

Kyungsoo terus mengikuti kai, berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mereka melewati gang sepi. Ada beberapa berandalan patroli disana. Mereka menatap kai dan kyungsoo tajam.

'grep! '

Seketika, pemuda berkulit tan tiba-tiba merangkul erat namja mungil itu. Perlahan menuntunnya berjalan melewati para pria dengan alkohol di tangannya.

" _he is so cute bro_! Dapat darimana? " salah satunya berucap menghadang didepan kai sambil menatap kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

" aku sedang beruntung! " jawab kai singkat.

"waw! _Have fun_! " lanjut pria itu lagi dan membiarkan keduanya melenggang.

.

.

.

Kai ahirnya meminjamkan sebuah celana piyama pada kyungsoo sebelum mereka merebahkan diri dikasur lipat yang ada di lantai.

Flat itu kecil, tidak banyak barang disana. Semua ditata sekenanya. Tidak rapi tapi juga tidak berantakan. Beberapa sampah ada dipojokan dekat rak sepatu sebelah pintu masuk. Ada pintu kamar mandi disebelahnya. Beberapa jaket _hoodie_ tergantung dekat meja yang bukunya tidak tertata dengan rapi. Tidak ada hal lain lagi selain kasur lipat yang sudah lusuh dan sebuah lemari berukuran sedang yang nampaknya juga sudah usang.

Mereka tidur bersama. Kai sudah tidak bersuara sejak ia menempatkan dirinya diatas kasur– membelakangi kyungsoo. Sementara lelaki mungil itu terus menatap punggung kai yang sedikit bergerak naik turun tanda nafasnya yang teratur.

"kai– gomawo, , , aku tau, kamu sebenarnya orang yang baik, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka membulimu, maaf, , , aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolongmu, – aku tidak tau, kenapa kamu begitu membenciku, apapun alasannya, aku minta maaf jika salah, aku sungguh ingin berteman denganmu– mungkin aneh, tapi aku tidak menyesal dengan kejadian hari ini, karena, , , aku bisa mendengarmu berbicara banyak hari ini dan–sebenarnya aku ingin tau, kenapa kamu melakukan itu padaku– ciuman itu, , , tapi, , , sudahlah, , , setidaknya sekarang aku lebih tau tentang kamu, kamu bukan orang jahat, tapi kamu orang yang peduli, aku harap kita bisa berteman, – selamat mimpi indah _chingu_!"

Kai mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

-regret-

.

.

.

Ketika bangun dipagi hari, kai tidak menemukan lelaki mungil itu. Entah sejak kapan ia pergi. Ia melirik jam, sudah pukul 9.00 am. Terlambat sekolah, tentu saja.

Kai teringat kembali semua perkataan namja mungil itu. Ada keraguan, – semakin kuat, membuatnya ingin menyerah tentang balas dendamnya. Mungkin kai gila, tetapi ada perasaan lain, muncul tentang lelaki mungil itu. Tertarik.

.

.

.

Ketika kai mulai berfikir positif sesuatu mengujinya. Entah darimana mereka tau, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba datang ke flat murahan itu. Merusak semua yang ada hingga tidak satupun tersisa. Tentu kai melawan, tapi seperti biasa, ia kalah.

Hal yang mengejutkannya adalah, mereka melempar foto dirinya dengan kyungsoo semalam. Dan kali ini fitnah kejam menerpanya. Tuduhan bahwa dirinya memperkosa kyungsoo, telah tersebar. Dan berikutnya ia berahir babak belur didepan flatnya sendiri.

Semua harapan positif hilang sudah. Kai kembali ke tekad awalnya, lebih dalam. Ia sangat marah, api kebencian berkobar didadanya. Semua tidak adil baginya, atau mereka memang tidak bisa berlaku adil. Karena itu, biar dirinya sendiri yang mencari keadilan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rokok terjepit diantara bibirnya, menolongnya malam itu. Menawarkan kai menghisap nikotin bersamanya, dengan segelas rum sebagai pendampingya.

Mereka berbicara sepanjang malam, diantara kepulan asap rokok yang telah tercipta. Banyak hal menjadi topik, keadilan, kebencian, kasih sayang, pembalasan. Kai menumpahkan segalanya dalam tangis, dan pria itu mendengarkan.

Lalu dengan yakin, pria itu menggenggam tangan kai, menawarkan sebuah jalan untuk menggapai keinginannya.

Putus asa, tidak ada jalan lain. Maka kai meraih uluran tangan lelaki bernama choi siwon itu.

Sejak hari itu, kai memilih jalannya, meninggalkan sekolahnya, mencari kehidupan bebas yang lebih menjanjikan, dan menata rencana pembalasannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Flasback off**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Pria tan itu duduk disudut ruangan penuh dengan buku. Itu perpustakaan pribadinya. Sebuah buku tua digenggamannya. Matanya terus menatap, tapi ia enggan membukanya.

"hyung! Sudah 7 tahun, , , aku hampir selesai membalas semuanya, tidak ada yang tersisa, sebentar lagi lelaki idamanmu juga akan menjadi sampah, dia tidak pantas menolak orang sebaik dirimu hyung!" monolog kai sendiri.

.

.

.

-regret-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar, duduk disebuah bangku halte sambil meneguk air mineral. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu paman dan bibinya divonis hukuman 10 tahun akibat tuduhan korupsi uang masyarakat, kyungsoo tinggal seorang diri. Memang sejak kecil kedua orang itulah yang merawatnya.

Pria mungil itu baru saja selesai melunasi seluruh hutang paman dan bibinya, ia menjual semua aset termasuk rumah, bahkan tabungan pribadinya juga ludes. Bagaimanapun ia juga harus membayar denda agar hukuman paman dan bibinya tidak lebih berat.

Dengan sedikit sisa uang, pria mungil itu menyewa flat murah untuk tempat tinggalnya. Ia juga barusaja di paksa untuk mengundurkan diri dari kantornya, sebab masalah keluarganya. Semua begitu berat, tetapi ia bukan lelaki yang mudah menyerah.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya, mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun, ia termasuk pria jenius, bahkan sebelumnya banyak perusahaan menginginkannya.

"kyungsoo! " panggil seseorang,

"ba–baekhyun hyung? " kyungsoo ragu

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, penting! "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam, terkejut hingga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang telah berpisah selama dua tahun, tiba-tiba datang, menceritakan hal yang tidak terduga. Pria kekasih park chanyeol itu nengatakan jika saat ini keadaannya, chanyeol, sehun dan luhan adalah sangat menderita. Mereka bekerja dibawah kuasa kai, teman sekelas kyungsoo yang dulu pernah jadi bahan bulian. Sebabnya tak lain adalah tak satupun perusahaan bahkan usaha kecil yang mau menerima mereka. Pria itu juga bercerita bahwa semua penderitaan ini, adalah ulah kai, bahkan semua orang yang pernah membuli kai dulu, tidak satupun hidup bahagia. Kemudian semua kejadian yang menimpa kyungsoo saat ini adalah ulah kai.

"kumohon, kyung! Percayalah padaku, aku sudah menjadi korbannya, dan aku tidak mau kamu mengalami hal yang sama denganku! Segeralah pergi dari kota ini, jangan sampai dia menemukanmu! "

"ta–tapi, kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"kamu ingat siswa bernama kim junmyeon? Dia kakak tingkat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"dulu, aku, chanyeol, luhan dan sehun, pernah membulinya, bahkan dia dikabarkan bunuh diri, – dan kai, adalah adiknya, itulah alasan mengapa dia membalas kami, "

"aku tau kami salah, tapi aku sungguh tidak tau kenapa dia bunuh diri, , , " lanjut baekhyun

"lalu, , , apa hubungannya denganku,?"

"aku tidak yakin soal itu, , , tapi kamu ingatkan?! Dia pernah difitnah memperkosamu! "

Kyungsoo diam sejenak.

"aku – aku hanya harus bicara dan minta maaf padanya bukan? " ucap kyungsoo

"kyung! Jangan gila! Sudah kubilang jauhi dia, kamu tidak tau, kai seperti apa saat ini, dia monster! " baekhyun meyakinkan kyungsoo

"hyung, , , aku tidak bisa jadi pengecut seperti ini, , , hari itu, karna aku tidak datang ke sekolah, dia difitnah, bahkan dia menghilang, aku tidak mau merasa terus bersalah, , , "

"kyung, , , please, , , percayalah padaku, dengarkan aku? "

"hyung, , , aku tidak bisa pergi dari kota ini begitu saja, ahjumma belum sembuh?! "

"sudah 7 tahun kyung?!, kamu masih merawat wanita itu?,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

"dasar keras kepala! "

"hyung– kerja apa sekarang? " kyungsoo coba mencari topik lain.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, menatap kyungsoo.

"aku menjual diri, !" jawab baekhyun sarkatis

Jelas lelaki mungil itu terkejut, tampak dari raut wajahnya.

"jika kamu tidak ingin berahir sepertiku, maka jauhi dia! Dengarkan perkataanku! " ucap baekhyun final, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan flat murah kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, kini lelaki mungil itu bekerja part time di sebuah toko kue. Bagaimanapun setelah kejadian yang merusak nama baik keluarganya, banyak perusahaan yang mempertimbangkan untuk menerimanya. Ia sudah terlanjur di cap sebagai keluarga korupsi. Jadi– disinilah dirinya, apapun pekerjaannya asal menghasilkan uang pasti ia lakukan. Karna bagaimanapun, ia harus bertahan hidup.

Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan dirinya saja, ia juga masih harus membayar biaya rawat seorang wanita yang 7 tahun lalu ditolongnya. Wanita itu dulu sempat koma, dan bangun dalam keadaan amnesia. Bahkan ia kesulitan berbicara. Tetapi sekarang, wanita itu sudah berangsur membaik, hanya saja ia belum bisa berjalan. Tim medis masih berusaha untuk melakukan terapi setiap hari.

Kyungsoo selalu datang ke klinik dua hari sekali, sekedar menengok, membawakan makanan, dan bercakap. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu, memanggil 'eomma', karena sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri.

Seperti biasa, kyungsoo kembali datang ke klinik. Tapi, sesuatu mengejutkannya saat ia datang. Beberapa pria bertubuh besar sedang membentak-bentak eommanya.

"YAKK! kalian siapa?, berani-beraninya kalian membentak eommaku? " kyungsoo berkata dengan berani.

"heh, jangan ikut campur bocah kecil, – heh! Kau bilang apa? Eommamu?! – jadi kau yang bernama, , , !"

"bukan, dia bukan anakku! – tolong jangan libatkan dia, dia tidak tau apapun! " potong kim yuri, wanita yang masih duduk diatas ranjang.

"DIAM KAU! DASAR CACAT! LUNASI SAJA HUTANG-HUTANG MU! " lelaki bertubuh besar itu membentak lagi.

"Hentikan!, pergi kalian dari sini, atau aku akan memanggil keamanan! "

"kamu kira aku takut! Aku akan pergi jika wanita ini sudah melunasi hutang-hutangnya, !"

"aku akan membayarnya, katakan berapa !hutangnya?! "

"hemh! Sombong sekali bocah ini! Baiklah, berikan kami 50 juta won!"

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam mendengar nominalnya.

"kyungsoo, , , sudahlah, pergilah!, eomma yang akan mengatasi semua ini! " ucap kim yuri lagi.

" berikan aku waktu, aku pasti akan melunasi hutang eomma! " kyungsoo ahirnya memberikan janji pada lelaki itu.

Mungkin kyungsoo tidak tau, alasan kenapa wanita ini meminjam begitu banyak uang, tetapi, , , bagaimanapun, wanita ini sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Mungkin sampai saat ini, wanita ini belum ingat sepenuhnya tentang kehidupannya dulu, jadi kyungsoo tidak akan memaksa untuk tau alasannya.

.

.

.

Kini tanggung jawab kyungsoo semakin berat, 50 juta won tidak sedikit. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit sisa ditabungannya saat ini, itupun untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya, serta biaya klinik eommanya.

Tapi kyungsoo tidak mau berfikir terlalu keras, karena ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya saat ini.

"ini pesanannya terimakasih, , , "ucap kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah _cup cake_ di counter, tepat di depan pelanggan yang memesan.

"terimakasih – kyungsoo, , , !"

Suara itu, , ,

Samar, , , tapi kyungsoo masih terlalu ingat. Ia menoleh kembali, dan sosok kai ada disana. Berdiri dengan baju mewahnya. Ia sungguh berbeda dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih dingin dan angkuh. Tapi ia lebih tinggi. Dan tampan.

"iya, " jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"lama tidak berjumpa, aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kabarmu? " lagi, jongin berucap angkuh.

Kyungsoo diam.

Tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak takut, ia justru mendekat kembali pada kai.

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar! " pinta kyungsoo halus.

.

.

.

Kai tidak tau, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyetujuinya. Mereka kini berada diluar toko. Disebuah gang kecil disebelahnya.

Kai diam, masih mengunggu lelaki mungil berbicara duluan.

"aku minta maaf, sungguh! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku menyesal, hari itu aku tidak datang ke sekolah dan tidak bisa membelamu saat mereka memfitnahmu! , aku sungguh menyesal! "

Kai masih tak bergeming.

"aku mendengar, , , beberapa hal tentang kamu, dan– aku tidak ingin percaya, , , tapi– kalaupun benar, aku ingin minta maaf, dan juga, , , tolong, , , maafkan mereka semua juga, , , !"

'PLAKK! '

kyungsoo kaget, tentu. Belum selesai ia berbicara, kai tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tamparan panas dipipinya.

"kamu pikir kamu siapa? Kita bahkan bukan teman, kamu lupa? Aku membencimu, dan saat ini kamu tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa mengendalikanku, – kamu tidak lebih dari sampah! Sama seperti mereka, !"

Kyungsoo mencoba kembali menatap kai.

"kenapa kamu membenciku? "

"hemh! Kamu pikir kau siapa? Seorang pangeran?! putra raja?! dia bahkan terlalu baik, untuk kamu sakiti hatinya! Tidakkah kamu ingat?! "

"apa maksud kamu? "

"kim junmyeon – seorang pria yang menulis ribuan puisi hanya karna seorang do kyungsoo! Tapi– bahkan inspirasinya itu, , , justru melukai dirinya sendiri, membuatnya patah! "

"a– aku tidak tau siapa itu kim junmyeon!"

'DUGH! '

Kali ini, kai mendorong kyungsoo hingga membentur dinding gang.

"beraninya kamu, mengatakan tidak mengenalnya!, DIA MENGORBANKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU,!" teriak jongin.

"bagaimana kamu tau, jika itu aku?!, kamu mungkin salah?"

"do–kyungsoo, , , lelaki dengan telinga merah! Hemh! Aku tidak akan melupakan kesakitan kakakku, , , kamu– juga harus menderita"

"tapi– sungguh, , , aku tidak tau siapa kim junmyeon yang kamu maksud ?!, – kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini kai? "

Kali ini kai langsung mencengkram kedua rahang kyungsoo, mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tatapan kai yang tajam, angkuh dan mendominasi, sementara kyungsoo yang hanya pasrah dengan sedikir takut.

"jangan berharap aku berhenti, karena aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kamu jadi sampah! – aku tidak peduli, meski kamu minta maaf dan berlutut padaku, aku tetap membencimu do kyungsoo! Ingat itu!" ucap kai dingin, lalu sekali lagi mendorong kyungsoo sembari melepaskan cengkramannya.

"biar kupercepat! " tutur jongin lagi lalu melempar sebuah kartu nama pada kyungsoo.

"aku bukan tandinganmu! Jadi menyerah sajalah, bergabunglah bersama teman-temanmu, jual harga dirimu padaku, karna berapapun harganya– aku mampu membelinya! ".

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan hari itu, hidup kyungsoo tak pernah membaik. Kai selalu mencampuri urusannya. Meski tidak transparan tapi kyungsoo tau pria tan itulah dibalik semuanya. Ia berulang kali dipecat dari tempat kerjanya, bahkan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru pun sangat sulit. Sementara para rentenir terus datang mengganggu kim yuri, dan menagih janji kyungsoo untuk melunasi hutangnya.

Di Lain sisi, pria tan itu tidak diam. Ia hampir habis kesabaran karena do kyungsoo tak kunjung berlutut padanya. Segala cara digunakan untuk membuat lelaki mungil itu menderita. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya belum sesuai yang diharapkan.

Saat ini kai bisa dikatakan seorang bos mafia. Tujuh tahun lalu saat ia bertemu pria bernama choi siwon, ia setuju untuk mengikuti jalan gelapnya demi mewujudkan tekad balas dendamnya. Pria itu, choi siwon adalah seorang bos mafia, ia juga menjalankan bisnis narkoba serta prostitusi. Tentu, mau tidak mau kai menjadi bagian dari dunia itu saat ini. Alkohol, narkoba, bahkan sex adalah hal biasa baginya. Ia adalah seorang kaya raya dari bisnis laknat itu. Seorang tangan kanan choi siwon.

Kai tidak habis fikir, ketika tau kyungsoo bisa melunasi seluruh hutang keluarganya yang telah mendekam dipenjara. Harapannya mulai surut, rencananya tidak sesuai harapan. Ia terus memutar otak bagaimana caranya membuat lelaki mungil itu menjual harga dirinya padanya.

Suatu sore, pria tan itu masih mengamati lelaki mungilyang menjadi targetnya dari kejauhan. Do kyungsoo dengan baju _office boy_ nya duduk di halte dengan raut wajah lelah. Ia menggenggam sepotong roti ditangannya. Bukannya memakan roti itu, la justru memberikan separuh rotinya pada seekor anak anjing coklat yang kelaparan.

Senyumnya mengembang, tatkala _poodle_ coklat itu dengan lahap memakan rotinya. Cepat sekali, lebih cepat daripada kyungsoo. Bahkan hewan lucu itu meminta lagi. Kyungsoo tak sampai hati, kali ini ia memberikan semuanya, tak tersisa, merelakan perutnya yang juga meronta untuk diisi.

Kyungsoo melingkarkarkan sebuah kalung pada anjing itu, menatapnya sekilas.

"besok, aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak lagi, , , " ucapnya sebelum ahirnya bus datang dan ia segera naik.

Tak lama seorang pria datang, mengambil anak anjing itu. Membawa bersama dirinya masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah.

Ini kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Putus asa, tidak! Tapi keadaan semakin mendorongnya kesana. Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi baekhyun kembali. Meminta bantuan lelaki itu. Meski harus melewati omelan baekhyun yang berpotensi merusak pendengaran tapi ahirnya, kakak kelasnya itu mau membantu. Ia diam-diam membawa kyungsoo bekerja di sebuah kasino milik kai, tentu baekhyun sebisa mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan kyungsoo. Disana ia bekerja sebagai pengantar minuman.

Seminggu berlalu dengan lancar, tapi tidak semudah itu, karena kai setiap hari disana. Beradu keberuntungan diatas meja judi. Tiap kali kai disana, kyungsoo hanya bertugas dibelakang, sebagai pencuci gelas. Dan untungnya, atasannya memahami keadaannya. Tentu saja atasannya adalah park chanyeol.

Tetapi, , , sekali lagi tidak ada hal yang mudah. Malam itu kyungsoo berlari ke gudang, menembus kerumunan pegawai lain yang melihat. Ia sungguh takut saat mendengar kai sedang menghajar chanyeol karena ketahuan menyembunyikannya.

"hentikan!" teriak kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah terkapar dilantai, wajahnya penuh lebam. Kai berhenti seketika saat mendengar teriakan dibelakannya.

"bubar kalian semua, dan kau, cepat pergi atau aku akan menghajarmu lagi! " ucap kai dingin.

Dan semua segera bubar, begitu juga chanyeol, yang dengan terseok mulai melangkah pergi melewati kyungsoo, sembari berbisik "mian, , , ".

Kai berbalik begitu tinggal dua orang digudang itu. Dirinya dan kyungsoo. Ia bersmirk menang menatap kyungsoo. Perlahan berjalan mendekati lelaki mungil itu.

"seperti inilah jika kau mencoba melawanku! " kai berucap.

"kembalilah bekerja budak, antarkan minuman ke mejaku! " lanjutnya melewati kyungsoo

.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan kai, kyungsoo membawakan gelas-gelas berisi _wine_ mahal ke meja tempat pria itu memainkan kartu judi. Sekarang ia sudah tertangkap basah, bekerja disana, jadi tak ada alasan untuk dirinya bersembunyi lagi. Entah apa yang direncanakan kai selanjutnya pada dirinya, yang pasti kyungsoo harus bersiap menghadapinya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas terahir dihadapan kai, kemudian berniat segera pergi. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Itu bukan kai. Melainkan sosok pria mata keranjang yang sedang duduk disebelah kai. Pria itu, menatap kyungsoo, menelusurinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"dia baru?" tanyanya

"hm! " jawab kai sibuk mengocok kartu ditangannya.

"kelihatannya menarik, _he's really cute_! " ucap pria itu lagi, sembari memainkan lidah disekitar bibirnya.

"tanya saja berapa harganya? " kai dengan santai menanggapi.

Kyungsoo melirik kai tajam, lalu berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu. Sayang, pria itu menggenggamnya erat.

"tolong lepaskan tangan saya tuan, saya harus kembali bekerja! " pinta kyungsoo lembut

"hey~ bukankah pekerjaan seperti ini sangat melelahkan, bagaimana jika kita pergi bermain semalam, dan akan kuberikan berapapun yang kau mau, manis!" tawar pria itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, dan jelas ia tau maksud dari perkataan pria itu.

"maaf tuan, saya hanya pelayan disini, saya mendapat imbalan karena tenaga saya, bukan karna menjual tubuh saya, jadi saya rasa anda salah berkata hal itu pada saya, !" jawab kyungsoo tegas.

Dan pria itu terlihat sangat kesal. Ia barusaja akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi

'PLAKK! '

tamparan keras menyapa pipi kyungsoo, bukan dari pria itu, melainkan dari seorang kai.

"saya minta maaf, jika pegawai saya membuat anda tidak nyaman, jangan hawatir, saya akan memberinya hukuman!" kai berkata pada pria itu, sebelum menyeret kyungsoo ke belakang.

Kai mendorong keras lelaki mungik itu, masuk kedalam gudang dan menguncinya bersama dirinya. Didekatinya kyungsoo, lalu menfhimpitnya didinding.

"tau kamu sekarang! Bahwa dirimu bukanlah apapun, melainkan hanya seorang budak! Jadi, lebih baik, jangan sok hebat, karena tidak setiap budak mendapatkan tawaran sepertimu! " kai begitu dingin dan mendominasi disetiap ucapannya.

"aku mungkin memang seorang budak, tapi aku bukan seorang budak nafsu! Aku bekerja disini, dan aku mendapat uang, karena memang itu sudah menjadi hak ku, jadi tolong, jangan ganggu aku, aku sudah minta maaf padamu, "

Kai terdiam,

"berapa harga tubuhmu? Katakan! "

"aku tidak menjualnya! "

"hemh! Keras kepala! Baiklah jika itu maumu, " kai mendengus kesal.

"mulai hari ini kau ku pecat!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup kyungsoo semakin sulit, meski ia telah keluar dari tempat kai, tetapi kai tidak pernah berhenti mencampuri hidupnya. Pemuda tan itu benar-benar memojokkannya kedalam kesulitan hidup tentang materi. Belum lagi rentenir yang terus datang dan tak segan menghajarnya karena kyungsoo terus mengulur janji.

Entah apa yang direncanakan tuhan, tapi kyungsoo selalu yakin, akan ada waktu saat kebahagiaan datang padanya kelak. Maka, , ,entah benar atau tidak, ketika ia sudah diujung keputusasaan, ia sudah memilih sebuah keputusan.

Malam itu dengan banyak memar diwajahnya serta luka lebam ditubuhnya, kyungsoo dengan berat melangkah ke kasino. Menemui pria tan yang menjadi bos besar disana.

Dia berdiri, sementara pria tan itu menatapnya dengan smirk penuh kemenangan.

"ada apa kau kesini, mengemis? Maaf, tapi aku orang sibuk,! " tutur kai congkak

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar.

"berapa yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk tubuhku? "

Hening.

Kemudian gelak tawa kai menggelegar, menciptakan gema diruangan itu. Ia sungguh bahagia. Menang.

"apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini,?" jawab kai, sambik menuang _wine_

"apa kau sadar, jika kau menjual tubuhmu padaku, itu sama dengan kau menjual harga dirimu padaku! " lanjutnya.

"aku tidak peduli, berapa yang kau tawarkan! "

"kau benar- benar gila do kyungsoo!— tapi well, mungkin aku akan sedikit berbaik hati, berapa yang kau minta? "

"60 juta won! "

"oh! Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi itu cukup mahal untuk ukuran budak sepertimu,! "

"jadi kau tidak bisa? "

"tentu aku bisa, tapi – aku tidak pernah membeli barang jelek, termasuk sex, apa yang kau tawarkan sehingga kau berani meminta harga yang tinggi? "

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap kai yang menunggu jawabannya.

"aku belum pernah melakukan sex, sekalipun! "

Lagi, kai bersmirk. Ia melangkah mendekati kyungsoo. Mengamati pemuda mungil itu dengan detail.

"aku berencana menjualmu, karena itu, perbaiki semua kerusakanmu, dan datanglah kembali dengan tubuh sempurna,!"

Kyungsoo jelas tau maksud kai adalah bagaimana keadaan dirinya yang penuh luka saat ini.

"seminggu lagi, temui aku di apartemen pribadiku, akan kukirim alamatnya nanti! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"kai– bisakah aku mendapatkan uangnya sekarang?! "

"tidak bisa, sebagai seorang pembeli, aku akan memberikan uangnya, setelah aku menerima barangnya! "

"kumohon kai– aku sangat membutuhnya, aku tidak akan lari, percayalah padaku, setidaknya berikan aku separuhnya~, ku mohon! "

Mata kai membelalak, tak disangka kyungsoo benar-benar berlutut dihadapannya. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak berbohong, matanya mengatakan jika ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang itu.

Kai ikut jongkok dihadapan kyungsoo.

"kau tahu, aku hampir kehabisan akal untuk membuatmu menyerah, tapi– tidak kusangka tiba-tiba, dengan sadar kau menyerahkan dirimu, sungguh lucu, – aku jadi penasaran, adakah hal yang lebih penting dari harga diri?"

"kau tidak akan mengerti, bagiku hal itu lebih penting dari harga diriku, "

Kai hanya menyebik, "fine, _whatever that, i don't care_! "

Kai meraih dagu kyungsoo, "akan kuberikan 30 juta, jangan coba-coba ingkari janjimu! " ucap kai, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik kyungsoo.

Melumatnya halus, bagaikan marshmallow. Perlahan, sangat lembut. Pemuda tan itu bisa merasakan cairan merah diujung bibir kyungsoo yang terluka. Ia tidak peduli. Ciuman itu memabukkan.

Ketika kai membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat cairan bening mengalir dari kedua kelopak bulat itu. Pemuda mungil itu menangis.

Ini ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim yuri menangis hebat memeluk kyungsoo, setelah mendenga cerita jujur dari pria mungil yang berencana menjual tubuhnya.

"sudahlah eomma, , , tidak apa, tapi eomma tidak membenciku kan? "

"kenapa kamu lakukan ini, ? Tidak adakah jalan lain, kamu tidak perlu seperti ini hanya untuk eomma"

"aku bisa saja menjual organ tubuhku, tapi aku ingin hidup lama dan sehat bersama eomma, aku tidak punya siapapun lagi, bahkan aku belum pernah melihat orangtuaku sejak lahir, eomma adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku!, eomma harus janji, eomma harus semangat untuk sembuh, setelah semua selesai, kita akan pergi dari kota ini, kita akan memulai hidup yang baru, !"

Kim yuri hanya mengangguk, memeluk pemuda kecil yang telah sabar merawatnya selama tujuh tahun. Bahkan ia tidak tau siapa pemuda mungil ini, tapi saat ini, yuri sudah menganggap kyungsoo sebagai anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

–regret–

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Pemuda mungil itu menepati janjinya. Ia berada diapartemen kai saat ini. Duduk disofa, sembari memainkan jemarinya tidak tentu. Ia sedikit takut.

Pemuda tan itu menghampirinya sambil membawa sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas kaca. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja kaca tepat dihadapan kyungsoo duduk. Selanjutnya ia membuka sebuah koper yang sedari tadi bertengger disana, menghadapkannya pada pemuda mungil itu.

"pembayarannya lunas, terimalah!" ucap jongin sombong.

Kyungsoo meraih koper itu, menutupnya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya dibawah.

"tidak ingin menghitungnya? " tanya jongin sambil menuang _wine_.

"aku percaya padamu! "

"minumlah! "

Kyungsoo menatap gelas kaca yang telah terisi separuh dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng.

" aku tidak biasa minum alkohol, ".

Tepat setelah kalimat kyungsoo berhenti, kai menatapnya tajam. Ia berdiri perlahan, melangkah menghampiri kyungsoo. Menatap pria itu intens.

 _"apa ini? Dia begitu menarik, dia indah, aku sangat menginginkannya, belum pernah aku seperti ini pada setiap pemuas nafsuku, setiap detail wajahnya, seluruh bagian tubuhnya, aku ingin memilikinya, , , "_

"kau menjual dirimu padaku dan aku sudah membelimu– jadi, kau milikku seutuhnya! Apapun yang ku katakan, itu perintah mutlak yang harus kau lakukan! Mengerti! "

Kyungsoo diam.

"jangan pernah membantah! _Be good boy_ – atau aku bisa saja membunuhmu! "

Kyungsoo perlahan meraih gelas itu, mendekatkan pada mulutnya. Tetapi sebelum cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya, kai terlebih dahulu mengambil alih gelas itu. Membuat kyungsoo mendongak sedikit terkejut.

"aku tidak mau bercinta dengan orang mabuk!, " jongin bersmirk, kembali meminum _wine_.

"ikut aku! "

.

.

.

Kemudian keduanya berada didalam kamar.

"telanjanglah! " perintah jongin santai sambil duduk diatas ranjang _king size_ nya, masih dengan menikmati _wine_.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Tangannya bergetar. Ia masih diam

"kau tuli!?" tanya si pria tan sarkatis.

Berikutnya pemuda mungil itu, dengan ragu melepas sweaternya, kemudian celananya, kaosnya, hingga kain terahir yang menutupi privasinya.

Lelaki itu, sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk menatap pria angkuh yang telah membelinya. Ia malu, sungguh– ia menyesal harus melakukan ini, tetapi demi kim yuri dan hidup yang lebih baik, ia rela. Berlutut, menjadi budak untuk seorang kai malam ini.

Ketika si pemuda mungil merenungi keputusannya, pemuda tan justru sedang takjub dengan karya tuhan dihadapannya. Tubuh sempurna, dengan kulit seputih susu– semua akan jadi miliknya. Pemuda itu teringat, ketika tujuh tahun lalu, bagaimana dirinya dalam diam menahan nafsunya saat melihat pemuda mungil itu tanpa celana. Tetapi malam ini tidak ada yang harus ia tahan.

.

.

.

–regret–

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia bahkan tak ingin mengingat sedikitpun yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Tetapi, semua begitu jelas– ketika pemuda tan itu melempar tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas ranjang. Ia sungguh tak berdaya, pemuda tan itu berada diatasnya, menjamah semua bagian tubuhnya, tanpa tersisa. Ada sensasi yang menakjubkan kala itu, tetapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, semua hanya kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

Pemuda tan diatasnya benar-benar dominan. Ia egois, ia hanya mencari kenikmatan dari sudut pandang dirinya sendiri. Penyatuan pertama mereka sungguh cepat dan dalam – sangat menyakitkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Semuanya hanya sakit. Air matanya mengalir deras mewakili rasa sakitnya yang teramat.

Tubuhnya seolah bukan lagi miliknya. Pemuda tan itu, menyutubuhinya seperti binatang–gila. Ia bahkan tertawa puas. Mungkin pemuda tan itu memiliki tingkat gairah sex yang tinggi. Bahkan kyungsoo tidak tau berapa lama kai mengeksplorasi tubuhnya dan ia tidak tau kapan pemuda itu berhenti.

Dalam kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, kyungsoo bisa merasakan, sebuah cairan dingin masuk pada miliknya. Maka dengan samar ia juga masih bisa melihat, pria tan itu memasukkan _wine_ pada bagian selatannya– sangat perih, mengingat miliknya mungkin telah terluka.

"agrhhh, , , !" pekik kyungsoo tertahan. Ia benar-benar lemah. Bahkan tubuhnya seolah matirasa.

"k-kai, , , bisakah kita berhenti, " kyungsoo coba memohon sambil menahan sakit.

"what?! Kau pikir kau siapa?, kau tidak berhak sedikitpun meminta, apalagi memerintah, karna kau–seutuhnya, milikku!, jadi– jangan membuatku marah, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"no! –kau boleh membuatku cacat, atau apapun, tapi biarkan aku hidup, ada seseorang yang harus ku lindungi! " pinta kyungsoo lemah.

Entah apa lagi ini, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati kai. Tapi sekali lagi, egonya begitu besar, ia menutup mata hatinya, – tidak peduli. Dan ia bisa buktikan jika hatinya salah. Ia membenci pria mungil itu.

Kemudian– tanpa ragu, kai membawa kedua kaki pemuda mungil itu dibahunya. menatap kyungsoo sekilas, sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kyungsoo.

Dan sekali lagi, penyatuan berlangsung begitu menyakitkan. Kali ini kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak, dan kai menggigit bahunya keras.

"kai– aku akh! Tidak ingin membencimu– aku tau kau bukan pria seperti ini, kuharap– akh! kau bahagia! "

Setelah itu pemuda mungil itu tertidur.

Dan entah karena apa– semakin cepat gerakannya, pria tan itu menangis lebih keras.

.

.

.

-regret-

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dipagi hari, pemuda mungil itu sudah tidak disana. Entah mengapa, tapi ia merasa kecewa, ia berharap bisa melihat pemuda itu saat terbangun pagi ini.

Perlahan kai duduk, pandangannya menelusuri seluruh sudut kamar. Disana, diatas sofa itu, sebuah sweater biru tertinggal. Itu milik kyungsoo.

Semua masih begitu jelas, tentang malam panjang yang baru saja berlalu. Aroma tubuhnya, aroma pemuda mungil itu, aroma khas bercinta, lelehan cairan putih, bahkan sebercak merah milik pemuda mungil itu, masih tertinggal disana. Menjadi bukti jelas jika semua ini nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo, siapa dirimu?_

 _Mungkin tidak seorang pun tahu,_

 _Bahkan aku sendiripun tak tahu,_

 _Perasaan apa ini,_

 _Kamu berhasil menyentuh hatiku_

 _Membuatku menangis, tanpa sebab_

 _Tujuh tahun yang lalu,_

 _Saat kita berbagi ranjang,_

 _Setiap kalimatmu, aku mendengarnya,_

 _Malam itu aku menangis,_

 _Bukan karena sedih, tapi aku merasa kau telah menyentuh hatiku,_

 _Monggu, adalah yang kedua_

 _Kau bahkan rela kelaparan demi seekor anjing,_

 _Itu mengingatkanku pada ibu,_

 _Dan yang ketiga,_

 _Air matamu jatuh malam itu,_

 _Saat aku menciummu,_

 _Kau bahkan tidak melawan,_

 _Kau rela melindungi apa yang kau sebut berharga,_

 _Bahkan menukarnya dengan harga dirimu,_

 _Hatiku nyaman kyungsoo,_

 _Entah karena apa,_

 _Aku ingin memelukmu,_

 _Menghapus air mata itu,_

 _Dan semalam, , ,_

 _Hasrat dan nafsuku begitu besar,_

 _Aku menginginkanmu, sangat,_

 _Kau milikku, aku tidak ingin berbagi,_

 _Kenapa semua begitu rumit,_

 _Mengapa aku semakin ragu,_

 _Kau mungkin tidak berdosa,_

 _Atau memang kau tidak berdosa,_

 _Aku yang berdosa,_

 _Kyungsoo, , ,_

 _Kurasa, , ,_

 _Aku telah jatuh, padamu, , ,_

 _Meski berulang kali aku menyangkal, tetapi, , ,_

 _Perasaan ini tumbuh,_

 _Bahkan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu,_

 _Kau– berhasil, , ,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kai duduk dimeja makan, menatap semua makanan mewah yang tersaji. Tapi tak satupun mengundang selera makannya.

Mingyu, tangan kanan kai datang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu kai memanggilnya.

"bagaimana mingyu? " tanya kai

Pemuda tan itu selama ini memang menugaskan mingyu mencari titik terang tentang kasus keluarganya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"ada kabar baik dan buruk, tuan? Mana yang anda ingin dengar lebih dulu,? "

"terserah! "

"ibu anda masih hidup! "

Deg!

Terkejut. Bahagia. Bercampur menjadi satu ketika pria tan itu mendengar kalimat dari mingyu.

"kau yakin? Itu ibuku? " kai masih sedikit tak percaya.

Lalu mingyu menyodorkan sebuah foto, menampilkan seorang wanita duduk dikursi roda dengan memakai baju pasien. Tak perlu ragu, itu ibunya.

"dimana dia? Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang! " ucap kai dengan mata memanas, memegang foto itu.

"sebelumnya tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya tuan, " jawab minggyu membuat kai sedikit bingung.

"katakan! "

"ibu anda selama tujuh tahun ini dirawat disebuah klinik, tetapi beliau lumpuh dan amnesia akibat kejadian malam itu, dan sampai sekarang ingatannya belum kembali sepenuhnya, lalu beberapa hari yang lalu ada rentenir yang datang menagih hutang pada ibu anda, mereka, , , "

"rentenir?! "potong kai, "dasar bajingan! Mereka tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang! " kai mulai marah

"anda jangan hawatir, rentenir itu tidak akan mengganggu ibu anda lagi! "

"maksudnya? "

"selama ini, ada seseorang yang merawat ibu anda, dia sudah melunasi seluruh hutang ibu anda, !"

"siapa dia? –oh, aku tidak peduli, sekarang aku akan memberi pelajaran pada para rentenir itu dulu! , dia sudah menyiksa keluargaku juga kakakku! "

"maaf tuan– saya rasa itu akan sulit, karena, , , "

"karena apa? Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan! "

"karna, , , rentenir itu, ketua choi siwon sendiri! "

. . . . .

Kai diam seketika.

Sungguh, sulit dipercaya, Ia tidak menyangka, selama ini orang yang membantunya balas dendam, adalah orang yang yang menyakiti keluarganya. Kinerja otaknya seolah berhenti sesaat, kai terlalu kaget, hingga tidak dapat berfikir. Ia seolah ditipu selama ini.

"pertemukan aku dengan ibuku! " ucap kai lirih, sambil menunduk.

"maaf tuan, tapi, , , "

"apalagi?!"

"pagi ini kami kehilangan jejak ibu anda! "

"APA? " kai naik pitam, ia menatap minggyu tajam.

"bagaimana bisa? " lanjut kai masih dengan nada tinggi.

"sepertinya beliau telah pergi dari kota ini, dan kami belum tau keberadaan mereka saat ini, "

"bagaimana ibuku bisa pergi, bukankah kalian bilang dia lumpuh?"

"sepertinya ibu anda pergi bersama orang yang merawatnya, "

"siapa dia? Jika dia orang kaya, aku bisa melacaknya dengan cepat, "

"dia bukan orang kaya, "

"bukan? Bagaimana bisa, dia membayar semua hutang keluargaku! "

"namanya do kyungsoo, dia masih muda seperti anda, dia hanya seorang lelaki miskin setelah bisnis keluarganya bangkrut dan paman bibinya dipenjara, entah bagaimana tapi pria itu berhasil membayar hutang keluarga anda! "

Nama 'do kyungsoo', membuat hati pria bernama asli kim jongin seolah tertusuk benda tajam. Kenapa harus nama itu, benarkah dia orang yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu rentetan kalimat Mingyu berikutnya, menjelaskan bahwa kemungkinan memang pria mungil itu adalah orang yang sama sangat besar.

Berikutnya, mingyu menyodorkan sebuah foto kehadapan kai.

Dugaannya benar, meski ia berharap salah. Dia do kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil yang selalu ia benci karena alasan yang belum tentu benar. Lelaki yang selalu ia sakiti. Lelaki yang bahkan rela menjual harga dirinya dan ia telah membelinya. Dan sayangnya uang itu justru menolong keluarganya sendiri.

Ini kejam. Tidak adil. Kai menangis seketika. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Lelaki tan itu tertutup egonya selama ini, dan saat ia tau kebenarannya, semua sudah terjadi. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu telah membawa hatinya. Sekarang ia pergi, entah kemana.

"tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya mingyu hawatir, melihat kai menangis hebat dalam diam.

"pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri! "

.

.

.

-regret-

.

.

.

Disudut Perpustakaan. Kai diam disana, menangis sendiri merenungi kesalahannya. Ia memegang buku puisi milik kakaknya, dan juga sweater kyungsoo yang tertinggal.

Kai tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya akan berlanjut. Ia harus mengabdi pada orang yang justru menyakiti keluarganya.

Perlahan kai membuka buku puisi kakaknya. Semua tentang kyungsoo disana.

"aku tau sekarang, kenapa kau sangat menyukainya hyung– karena aku juga, dia berbeda, , , aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hyung– apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, , , aku salah hyung–" monolog kai dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Sebuah lipatan kertas jatuh dari buku itu. Kai memang belum pernah membaca semua buku itu. Dan baru kali ini, ia menemukan kertas itu.

Perlahan, kai membuka kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan kakaknya.

Dear kyungsoo,

 _lelaki mungilku, ini aku,_

 _Mungkin kamu belum tahu namaku saat ini,_

 _Tunggulah, aku sedang berjuang, agar aku bisa mengenalkan diriku padamu,_

 _Dengan lebih pantas,_

 _Percayalah, ada alasan yang belum bisa kukatakan padamu,_

 _Aku tau, mungkin cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan,_

 _Tapi tak apa, aku tetap menyukaimu,_

 _Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia,_

 _Dengan siapapun,_

 _Meski menyakitkan, tak apa,_

 _Asal aku bisa melihat selalu senyuman di bibir hatimu,_

 _Kyungsoo, , ,_

 _Jika kau tak bisa bersamaku, aku berharap kau mengenal adikku_

 _Namanya kim jongin,_

 _Dia tidak lebih tampan dariku, dia juga lebih hitam, tapi dia lebih tinggi dariku_

 _Dia sangat baik, kelak dia akan jadi atlet yang hebat._

 _Kurasa dia bisa melindungimu,_

 _Dia juga pantas bersanding denganmu,_

 _Atlet yang hebat, dengan pemuda cerdas sepertimu,_

 _Kuharap kau mau menerima adikku, , ,_

 _Kyungsoo, , ,_

 _Suatu hari saat kita bertemu lagi,_

 _Aku ingin mengenalkan diriku_

 _Namaku kim junmyeon,_

 _Terimakasih sudah memberiku nama 'suho'_

 _-your suho-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Sekarang lelaki tan bernama asli kim jongin itu tau, semua hanya salah paham. Lelaki mungil itu tidak pernah menyakiti kakaknya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa nama asli kakaknya.

"hyung~ dia bahkan belum tau siapa nama asli kita, menyedihkan bukan, , , aku memang menyedihkan hyung–"

Kai memeluk erat sweater kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo, berbahagialah! Kau pantas mendapatkannya, , , jika suatu hari kita bertemu lagi, , , akan kulakukan apapun, untuk mendapat maafmu! "

.

.

.

end.

,

,

NOTE: GIMANA? NEED SEQUEL OR NOT? HEHE, , , kasih alasan kalo kalian butuh sequel!

GIVE ME REVIEW PLEASE, , ,

MAYBE IF I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEW, I'LL MAKE SEQUEL SOON, , ,

I LOVE YOU ALL READERS

-cloudsclear-


End file.
